Too Early To Change
by x.Jenni.x
Summary: In the fight in the ballet studio Edward can't save Bella so she changes into a vampire. But will she still love Edward when she was changed so early? Is there a secret that Charlie has never told anyone? And Bella suddenly has a lot to cope with ...
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

**Chapter 1- The Fight**

Chapter outline-

It's the fight in the ballet studio but can Edward stop Bella from being changed into a vampire or will it be too late to save her?

**I've updated the chapter but not added chapter 2 yet so it's a bit longer and it has more of what Edward is thinking, So hope you like it ****J**

**Bella P.O.V**

He couldn't resist any longer as he saw the blood gushing out of my arm. He threw me across the room one last time and lunged himself onto me. He bared his teeth at me and growled in my face. Then his teeth sunk into my arm as he fed on my blood.

"Edward." I breathed, hoping for my one true love to save me…

**Edward P.O.V**

I had been running full out all the way to the ballet studio in Florida ever since I was told about Bella. How she had been tricked into it. How she was about to be killed by James, the hunter. How she was going to die and I would be no where to save her. I would run all day if it just gave me a chance of saving her.

As I approached the ballet studio I could hear James' thoughts.

_Oh, the sweet smell. The smell of her blood, I can't resist any longer. I must feast._

I bashed through the door and as I entered the ballet studio I could see James on top of Bella, his jaws locked tightly around her arm. I felt so much anger. How could he do that to her.

"Bella!" I shouted as I pounced on James knocking him clearly of Bella. But he managed to get a grip around me and scraped me against the wall.

"You're here first because you faster than the others." he sneered at me. "But you're not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" I shouted at him as I freed myself of his grip and tossed him across the room. His marble body bashed against the floor bringing up the floor boards, but he was unharmed.

"Ah," he yelled, his longing for Bella's blood making him stronger than ever. All the time I could here my Bella screaming. The pain she must have been going through.

He climbed to his feet but I was to fast for him. I pinned him against the wall, shattering the mirror. But at that precise moment my family arrived. Carsile rushed over to me.

"Remember who you are Edward." he urged me. "Bella needs you." He was right. I released my grip on James as my brothers, Jasper and Emmett ripped him limb from limb to kill him forever.

"Make a fire. Use the floorboards." I heard Carsile tell them. "Burn the pieces."

I was now stood near Bella. I could see her screaming in pain. I remembered what Carlisle said happened to me. I thought about how reluctant Carsile was to change me and only did so when my mother had begged him to use his special powers that no-one else had. I felt like such a failure to Bella. I thought about all the human things that I could never do and now that Bella would never be able to do. And it was all my fault. If only I was stronger and had stayed away from Bella. She would still be fine and at home with Charlie. Oh no Charlie. He would never know what had happened to his daughter. He would think she was dead. I suppose that was better than knowing what a monster she had become. What had I done? All the peoples lived that have been destroyed now because I let Bella stay with me and come down here. I let her become like me. Carsile came over and looked at her arm. It was severed and there was a clear bite mark on her wrist. The vampire venom was inside her. It was mixing with her blood, changing her into what I am, a monster. It would be too late to stop it now. The venom was in her blood stream.

"I'm sorry Edward." I heard Carsile tell me. "She's changing."

All I could do was sit there and watch. Watch as her fate took over, the same tragic fate that had made me and my siblings what they are. I tried to calm Bella down.

"You're fine Bella. Bella you're going to be fine." I would tell her but secretly hiding the truth from her. She was in so much pain she would be in and out of consciousness. When she was asleep she would shout my name. It made me feel so bad. She still wanted me when she was being destroyed. I wanted her to hate me for it. Why wasn't she hating me?

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Bella rose to her feet. Her skin was white and ice cold. Her lips were perfect pink. Not a hair was out of place. She looked at me like she didn't know who I was. Was she the same Bella?


	2. Chapter 2 Off she runs

**Chapter 2**

**Outline- Bella has just become a vampire but doesn't recognise Edward and the others.**

Edward P.O.V

"Bella?" I merely whispered still full of guilt.

Bella still stared at me. Trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Bella was even more beautiful now. She was perfect in everyway. The most significant difference was her eyes. Once brown they were now amber. The colour of vampires.

"Bella? How do you feel?" asked Carsile. He would knew what to do. He knew how to help people when they had just changed. He had changed enough people himself.

"I feel… alive." muttered Bella. She turned at me and smiled. I had never seen her look at me in that way before. She was not smiling with glee she was smiling with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Edward Cullen." She spitted at me. I didn't know how to react.

"Bella?" I asked wondering what to say.

"So this is what you hated me to become so much!" she yelled. Her voice was beautiful even though it was twisted with anger and despair. She looked at me and laughed. I couldn't speak. I just wanted my Bella back. The lovable, witting and fragile Bella back.

"Why did I ever feel so small against you! I see it all now. Your nothing! You and your stupid coven of so called vampires, I could destroy you all." She spoke with such despair. She was confused. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm stronger than Emmett!" she laughed as she ripped a beam out of the floor. She turned it in her hand and tossed it into the mirror with such ease.

"Bella stop!" Carsile said calmly. "Think about who you were, who you still are."

"Little, sweet, fragile Bella Swan. That's what you all thought. You wouldn't leave me alone without having a baby sitter. I'll show you all who the fragile ones are!"

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were all in the room with me. None of us could believe what had just happened to Bella.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and sniffed the air.

"Time to pay daddy a visit." she smiled sounding almost evil. With that she ran out of the room at lightning speed. Nearly as fast as myself.

"Carsile? What's happened to her?" I asked in despair.

"Well sometimes," he explained "When the human is fully well at the time they are changed things can go wrong. I have only ever changed anyone when they have been close to their time of death but Bella wasn't. She was fit and well. So the transformation can go wrong. The human blood is more powerful and the venom has to multiply inside her to make the transformation complete. But when it is there is twice as much venom inside her so she is to strong and blood thirsty to control herself or for us to attempt to control."

"But she can't be like that. It's Bella she wouldn't harm a fly." replied Alice.

"The human's former personality is no longer there. She remembers she was Bella Swan and how she used to be but no longer remembers how to be Bella Swan."

"But where has she gone? She said she was going to her fathers?" I asked

"She has probably smelt her own scent and is going to investigate." He replied but I could hardly hear him. I was to deep in my own thoughts. Bella was out there now and out of control. I couldn't imagine Bella that way. I keep thinking of the way she looked at me. The way she spoke to me. She hated me. I wanted to hate me before but now I'm not so sure. She hates me for all the wrong reasons. Suddenly I hear commotion in the room.

"Alice, what is it?" asked Jasper.

Alice was having a vision of the future.

"Its Bella." Alice said. "She's worked out where her own scent is coming to. But she can't remember Charlie. Why can't she remember Charlie?" That was when Carsile interrupted.

"Charlie is in grave danger if Bella finds him. If she can't remember him then she won't think twice about making him her first victim."

"No, she wouldn't." I shouted. Bella would never hurt Charlie or anyone. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry Edward but she's changed." Carsile told me.

I had to go and find her. It was might fault she was this way. I had to put it right.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontations

**Chapter 3- Confrontations**

Bella POV.

It came to me just outside of the ballet studio. I had a flashback, from my past life as a mere human. I saw things that I had forgotten; things that used to mean so much as me as a human. I embarrassed me now, how I used to love Edward and how I used to love Renee. She was just a dopey lady now, no use to me as a fully fledged vampire.

I remember someone, I know his name but I don't know who he is. Charlie… who was he? Why is he so significant in my memories? I remember loving him, hating him, admiring him and wishing he never existed. It was all to confusing for me now. I know I am cleverer now, I know that every part of my being has been upgraded now so I didn't need him any longer. I would destroy him, make him the one to sooth my thirst.

With my mind made up on slaughtering this Charlie I set up. I knew where to find him. I had a mental map in my head. It was amazing, I now possess every piece of information I had in my brain before my transformation. Everything except Charlie. It was like there was a force field around him. Disclosing everything I knew about him close inside, keeping the new me away from it. I tried to stop thinking about him; it wouldn't make any difference soon anyway. In 24 hours time he would be gone and I would be living strong, stronger than I ever have been…

Edward POV.

I knew where Bella's dad lived. Back in Forks where I had come from. Before all this had happened to Bella. Bella would have had a head start but I was quick, incredibly quick. I raced through the woods and to the nearest airport. I might get there before Bella if I was lucky. I hated this, needing to go out of my way but not to protect Bella but to protect the world from Bella. I felt utterly awful about it as I boarded the plane. I knew I could run to Forks from here at the same speed as this aeroplane but if I did I may grow tired which would mean I wouldn't be able to put up a good fight. I really hoped that it didn't come to that.

I arrived in Forks and headed straight to Charlie Swan's house. I really hoped I would get there before Bella did. Hopefully I could talk her round. I ran through the woods at top speed. As I approached the house I could start to smell Bella's scent.

"No." I thought to myself. "I can't let Charlie die."

I spurred myself on to run at extreme speeds. The fastest I have ever run. Bella was stood in the front garden of the house.

"Bella?" I asked. I didn't know how she would react. Why was she just stood outside of the house? Why hadn't she gone in? I needed answers.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She sounded confused, like she didn't know who she was anymore.

"I've come to find you. You ran off I was worried about you."

"Why? No-one can harm me now. I am strong, clever and beautiful now. You can't worry about me anymore."

"Bella just listen to me, do you know who Charlie Swan is?" Then I saw it, in her eyes as I mentioned her father's name. Pure hatred in her eyes, why did she hate Charlie so much?"

"Who is he?" she hissed.

"He's your father Bella, why don't you know that?"

"I don't know ok! I can't see him in my mind; he's the only thing that I'm unsure about. I know I should love him and I have for all my human years. But there is something, stuck deep inside the venom pulsing in my veins that it stopping me from knowing him now. He must die. I can't stand it!"

"No Bella. I don't know why you can't remember Charlie but we're going to sort it out. Just come with me and we'll find Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

"God Edward are you thick? I'm not going anywhere with you anymore. I'm not part of your stupid little coven. You're an embarrassment to all vampires. Just stay away from me!"

Bella's words had come as a shock to me then. I knew that she hated me after what she had said in the ballet studio it made it very clear. But now, it was hours after her changing. I thought she would have remembered how much she loved me.

"Bella please, just come with me." I was begging her now. Desperate for her to get to Carlisle in the hope that he would know what to do.

"No, and you and your coven best stay away from me know. You know how strong I am, I could bring you all down single handed."

With that she ran off into the woods. Where was she going? She probably didn't even know herself. I decided to let myself into Charlie's house, to try and find any hints as to where she was. I remembered the last time Bella was in this house. She was telling Charlie how she had to leave, and go to live with her mum in Phoenix. That was all I lie of course, it was when she was being hunted by James. When I was trying to protect, something I failed with.

I looked around the house. There was a note on the table from a hopeful Charlie.

"Bella, if your reading this then you have decided to come home and I will never stop being grateful for that. I have gone to work, come and see me at the police station. We'll sort this out.

Love you,

Charlie."

Was that where she had gone? Charlie had accidentally left himself so very vulnerable to Bella's new found strength. But no, Bella wasn't that stupid. Not now she wouldn't go to the police station. It was to public; no she would wait till he came out. I had to go and warn him and there was only one way to help him now.

I picked up my phone and rang Alice.

"Hello Alice? Yes, I need you here. Its worse than I thought catch the first plane down here. You'll need your strength so don't run. Bring the others."

I felt terrible but it was the only way. We would have to stop her…


	4. Chapter 4 The wait

**Chapter 4**

Alice POV.

I got the vision on plane just after the phone call from Edward. He sounded really distressed on the phone so I told the others and we drove straight to the airport at top speed. In my vision Bella had just decided what to do…

_She was waiting outside the police station, waiting for Charlie's shift to end so she could pounce on him. There was 4 hours to wait. She laughed at herself because when she was human she would have found this ages to wait. Now she saw it as a couple of minutes._

"We have 4 hours" I told Jasper.

"What? Four hours till what, Lis?"

"Till she takes out Charlie. We have four hours to get there!"

"You have to tell Edward, or does he already know?"

"I don't know, she has only just decided that she will wait till the end of Charlie's shift before she slaughters him but I suppose Edward had already guessed. He's probably waiting at the police station to be he can't help without us. She's to powerful as a new born."

"Well tell Charlie then!"

"Oh good idea Jasper, I'll just ring him and say your daughter is a blood thirsty vampire and wants to suck your blood. No, it's up to us; we have to get there in time."

I looked out the window and sighed. Were we going to make it?

****************************************************************************************

Edward POV.

I ran through the woods to the police station. I felt utterly grateful that most of the perimeter around Forks was covered in dense woodlands so I could run without getting seen by eagle eyes humans. As I approached the police station I could see Bella. She was crouched down behind a bush. Waiting…

I knew I couldn't be seen by her as if she did she would suss me out. I wondered whether she had had time as a vampire to become familiar with my scent. Probably not, I hoped not anyway because if she had I was busted. I looked around; it looked a safe enough spot to wait for my family to come. Then we could sort this out, hopefully Bella would see sense and realise that she belonged with us. I never imagined Bella's conversion to be quite so problematic. I always thought that Bella would be strong enough to come out unscarred. It appears that I was wrong.

I waited there for my family to come. It was getting close to the time that Charlie would be walking out of those doors and towards his doom. Why were the others taking so long to get here? Had something happened along the way? I suddenly started worrying, what if they couldn't get a plane and were stranded in Phoenix? What would I do, I wasn't strong enough to take Bella on alone…

My thoughts were soon cut short by the sound of a squeaking door opening. It was Charlie Swan, he was outside and getting into his cruiser. Bella turned to me and smiled an evil smile. She knew I had been here all the time… She got up and walked towards Charlie. She was smiling at him, probably luring him into a false sense of security.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed tears in his eyes. Bella just smiled at him.

"I can't believe you're here, you came back. Come on I'll take you back to the house. We can talk things through. There's something I have to tell you sweetheart. I just can't believe you're back. I thought I would never see you again."

He hugged Bella and as he looked over her shoulder I could see his face. Though you could see he was clearly ecstatic that his daughter was back there was more than that. I was extremely good at reading peoples faces as I could read minds. His mind was filled with joyous and glad thoughts of his daughter's arrival. But his face looked anxious, like he knew something was wrong. He looked almost secretive, he knew something. Was it just fathers instinct? Or was it more than that?

****************************************************************************************

Bella's POV.

I was in Charlie's cruiser on the way to his house.

"This is the last car journey he is ever going to make." I thought to myself.

I was anticipating his death. How was his blood going to taste? Would my vision be clearer with his out of the way and no-one to cloud it? I looked up at him.

"Now Bella listen, there is something I have to tell you. About me and about you."

"No, you don't have to say anything." I smiled but secretly I began to become suspicious. What did he know and was so desperate to tell me. But I couldn't risk him telling me something so emotionally scarring that I wouldn't be able to go through with me killing him. No my mind was made up, it was better this way. I could be a great vampire, just like the rest. I couldn't let this one stupid man stand in my way.

"Oh, I guess you are tired. I'll tell you when we get back." Charlie replied. He wasn't going to give up. Maybe I would let him say it… as his final request.

"Sure, when we get back." I smiled at him. When we were at home it would be too late for him. There would be no Cullen's to rescue him even though I know there close on my tail. That Alice, with her visions would know my every move, so I would have to work fast.

As we pulled up I climbed out of the car and walked into the house, I sniffed the air. No sign of Edward Cullen yet. I would have to be quick.

Edward POV.

"Quick" I thought to myself as I ran to Charlie's house again. I was fed up of playing these games with Bella. She was dead set now. A phone call from Alice had made sure of it. She was going to kill him there and then but listen to his little speech first. I was eager to hear what he had to say as well. Why was he looking so secretive before? Soon all would be revealed…


	5. Chapter 5 What are you?

**Chapter 5**

Edward POV.

I watched as Bella led Charlie into his house, hand in hand. Poor Charlie was all I could think. I climbed up the tree outside Bella's bedroom window with ease. I was use to this route into the house. I had been the route I'd been taking ever since Bella started asking me to stay at night. Of course Charlie never knew.

Once in through Bella's window I had a quick look out. Just to check that no-one had seen. Last thing I needed now was the police charging in and finding a blood thirsty vampire about to consume her first victim. If they ever saw her then I would have to help Bella finish them off. I couldn't risk out secret getting leaked. But I was still hoping that it would never come to that. But all was clear when I looked around. I looked for the rest of my family but they were no-where to be seen. But just as those thoughts crossed my mind I had a phone call.

"Edward?" It was Alice.

"Where are you?" I hissed trying to stop myself from being heard. I knew Bella knew I was here but Charlie could never find out.

"We're on our way. Running from the airport. We must just be 5 minutes of. Try to hold out for that long."

"Ok I will, but hurry!" I hissed and hung up.

I sneaked across the landing at lightning speed but not making a sound. It was quite in the house. Just the sound of chit chat downstairs. Bella was talking to Charlie. I creped downstairs and waited at the door of the lounge. That was where Bella and Charlie were. I could listen in to the conversation from here but at the same time not get spotted by Charlie.

"Listen Bella before you go doing anything irrational now here me out." I heard Charlie beg. Did he know what was coming? How did he know?

"Why what do you have to say that can possibly change anything?" What is she doing I thought to myself! She's practically telling Charlie what she is.

"You don't understand. What I am… Oh Bells I've been lying to you all this time. To you and to Renee. I've been lying to everyone!" he sobbed.

"What?" Asked Bella. She was pacing around Charlie before but had now stopped. That's what the human blood drinkers do. They pace around there victim before pouncing on them and bringing them down. She had stopped pacing which meant she wanted him alive to say what he had to say. She was just as eager as me. How could he possibly know? It's only the werewolf's that know of our existence. He can't possibly be one or I would be able to sniff him out miles away.

"I'm not what you think I am Bells. Oh what has Edward done to you." he cried. He knew what Bella was! He knew what I was… but what was he? How did he know. All these questions circling my head, longing for answers. I had never been so confused in my life.

"Edward." Charlie said. I was stunned into shock. He knew I was there… I mere human would never of known I was there.

"I know you're there you might as well come in." Shouted Charlie. He was really angry now. As I walked in I could see his face. He had the same look in his eyes as Bella did when she mad…

"Mr Swan" I coughed though I could hardly contain my anxiety. "You know?"

"Edward I have known about you and Carlisle and all your little blood sucking friends since the day I was born!" he yelled at me. What was he? He was in complete human form now which means he couldn't be a werewolf. With me all alone and unprotected like this he would of destroyed me if he was a werewolf.

"What are you?" I asked him. I couldn't keep the question in any longer. My desperation to hear his explanation was over whelming.

"I'm certainly not the boring old Mr Swan that you thought I was."

"Your not werewolf?" I spitted at the word.

"No, yet I work closely with them." But then I thought of what he could be. No but they didn't exist. I had heard Carlisle mention them but it was just legend. They didn't really exist did they? But the proof was undeniable, Charlie Swan was stood right in front of me. He must be

"Starker?" I asked.

"Yes…" smiled Charlie his earlier depression clearly now a thing of the past.

"But you can't be, there just legends. Even Carlisle doesn't believe in them."

"Well here I am, you can't deny it Edward Cullen."

"Edward what is a Starker?" Bella piped up.

"Bad news." I gulped.


	6. Chapter 6 Starker

**Chapter 6**

Edward POV.

"Edward!" I heard a voice shout. It was Alice with the rest of my family. They had come thinking they were saving Charlie from Bella. Now the whole situation had been turned upside down.

"Carlisle?" I asked searching for him. I knew he would know what to do. Although he thought they were just legends he would still know. He had to…

"Edward I'm here." I heard Carlisle say. "Mr Swan could you please step away from your daughter."

"No Carlisle you don't understand. Charlie isn't normal, he's a starker." I told him. Almost begging him to tell me what to do.

"Charlie?" coughed Carlisle his voice was weak in shock. "Is that true?"

"Yes and I've been watching your family for sometime now. I've trusted your Edward to keep Bella safe. Look what you've done to her!" Charlie shouted. For the first time in centuries I am taken by complete surprise. I can't say anything; I don't know what to say. But somehow amongst the commotion Carlisle is keeping calm.

"But they're just legends?" Carlisle said.

"No, we exist but we are few in number. But we're not like the legends say. We don't hate all other existence like us. We are at peace with vampires and werewolves alike. We just watch, watch over everything that happens and are sworn never to interfere. Until now, when you take my own daughter and change her!" Charlie was staring at Bella now and all are eyes turned to look at her. The anger in her eyes had been replaced with confusion.

"I can assure you we did everything in our power to protect your daughter. But the powers you have in the legends, they are correct?" asked Carlisle. Powers? I thought. What powers could Charlie Swan possibly possess?

"Yes, most of your powers do not work on us. Edward's mind reading, Alice's future vision and Jasper's ability to make peoples feeling change all have no power over me."

"But I can see in your mind." I reminded Charlie. "I can read it just like everyone else in this room. Everyone except Bella."

"No, you're reading what you want to hear. The normal human thoughts are what you are hearing whilst I can secretly be thinking of anything else and you wouldn't know. I presume Bella's mind is unreadable because I am her father. She has some of the Starker genes, the ability to stop mind reading in present but she can't control what you see."

"That would make sense." Carlisle said. At least now I finally have an explanation to the question I've always wanted an answer to ever since I set eyes on Bella.

"The same with Alice's vision. Just make believe." Charlie smiled.

"But if you have known about what we are why have you let me become so close to Bella?" I asked. I couldn't help thinking this. Charlie would know we are vegetarian vampires as he had been watching us. But surely he knew how hard it was for a vampire to resist and would want his daughter to stay well away?

"Trust." smiled Charlie. "I now how dangerous you are but I also know Carlisle. His passion for keeping you all vegetarian is moving and also gave me the trust to let Bella be friends with you. But I always tried my best to keep Bella safe. Remember the pepper spray?"

"But when Bella ran of last night, you weren't suspicious?"

"I knew if she wanted to be with you so much she could say all the things she did to me then her mind was made up."

"No, Bella wasn't running off with us." I said to Charlie. I needed to set this one straight, to let him know that Bella always loved him as a human even if it wasn't the same way now.

"There was a hunter." I confessed. "I tried to protect Bella but it was too late. It's my fault she is like this but we didn't do it."

"Oh I know. Your scent isn't mixed in Bella. As a starker I have a much better sense of smell. I can distinguish many scents in a single vampire. You don't need to worry about that."

"Carlisle." Charlie said. "Is there any chance of a chat in private please? I have a proposition for you to consider."

Carlisle looked at me. "Edward take care of Bella." he said.

"This was." Charlie said and led Carlisle out of the back door.

I looked around the room once we were on our own. Bella, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and I were all stood in the room. None of us spoke we were all to busy with are own thoughts. What could Charlie do? Could he save Bella?


	7. Chapter 7 Realisation

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- Lol I haven't written any of this story for ages but now I'm determined to finish it so I can start on a new longer and hopefully better story without having too many stories going on at once. Hopefully I can make this story finish with a good enough ending but if you don't like the next few chapter I write tough lol. **

**A/N- I don't want to sound big headed but this is probably the best chapter of this story so far in my opinion so I hope you like it to**

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to Zara Bobinson because she wanted to a chapter of my Cullens Msn'ing story dedicated to her but since this is my favourite chapter of this story so far I'll dedicate this one to you instead :) lol**

Bella's POV.

I looked around the living room. My old memories of this room as a human aren't clear. They're like a photograph out of focus. It's all blurry and hard to distinguish things around the room. My eyes have improved so immensely during my transformation. I looked around the room updating my memories with new clearer pictures. The news of my father being something different, something unique had brought up questions in my mind. Questions that I'd never of dreamt of asking before. All my anger before had been suddenly but affectively turned into longing. Longing for answers.

Why had Charlie never told me of his abnormality before? Did he not think it was important for me to know as a human? And what was I before in that human state? Half human and half starker, a reject of both species. Never fitting into a category was the story of my life as a human. Always on a different wave length, did I now have a reason for it? Being a jumble of species?

Charlie must have known that I knew about the vampirism of Edward and his family. If he knew this why didn't her ever go mad? I always thought of him as over protective of me since I moved here. Maybe it was the opposite; maybe he should have stopped me from seeing Edward. Perhaps that way I would still be a human and things so much simpler. But was that what I wanted? I loved this vampire status; it was so much more advanced. Every aspect was better and yet I still wanted to be the old me, what was wrong with me.

Edward and his family were still stood in the room. All staring at me, probably trying to way me up. Wondering what I was thinking as my dad's genes had obviously protected me that much. Protected from my mind from being searched through and filtered by Edward. For that I was now grateful. I wanted to keep my thoughts to myself; at this confusing time slight lapses in my sanity making me wish I was human again were embarrassing. I didn't need someone else knowing that.

Jasper in particular was looking closely at me. His expression full of anxiety which was understandable. His previous life of taming new borns left there scars and made him nervous of me. Nervous of my power and my inability to contain it as I had shown before. He had rightful reasoning to stand protective of his wife and family when I was around.

All these thoughts circling my head were over in seconds. The speed of a vampires thoughts was beyond impressive and well into unbelievable. Suddenly the thoughtful silence was broken by a single voice –Edwards.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked still staring at me. I stared back looking deeply into his eyes and trying to take in all I could about him just by looking at him.

"Yes." I replied as confidently as I could although still unsure of it myself. Was I truly ok or just kidding myself again?

"She's confused." Jasper informed Edward. Clearly his emotion reading gift wasn't blocked by the Starker genes. I let at an involuntary growl towards him. I didn't want people to know my frame of mind at the moment. It was personal. Why couldn't the emotional boy get over that fact?

Jasper leapt forward in a reaction to my growl. He crouched down in a protective stance towards his wife, Alice in particular. I looked at Alice stood there. No fear was in her eyes just endless wonder. She was always thoughtful my old memories had informed me. But now I could see just how thoughtful she was. Almost in a world of her own, deep in thought. Jasper was clearly not happy about my constant silent staring at his family. He stayed crouched ready to pounce at any time. He would rip me apart and kill me if he needed to. It wouldn't mean anything to him but I could tell Edward would protect me. However much I hurted him Edward would always protect me. Like my guardian angel I thought but instantly regretting it. That was the type of stuff I used to think before I was changed. I wasn't prepared to start feeling guilty for him now.

My thoughts obviously hadn't moved on as fast as I thought they had this time as moments later Carlisle walked back through the door into the lounge with us. I stood there still in the same position as I was as he left. Charlie was behind him but staring at me all the time. With wide edgy eyes.

"Bella, Charlie and I have been speaking." Carlisle told me. He was talking to me as if I was a young infant. This angered me as he didn't even speak to me like that when I was a human.

"I know." I growled at him. My own anger shocked me that time as I never meant for my words to come out so hateful. Was I turning more sensitive towards them already?

Jasper growled at me in return which I was annoyed at. I didn't mean to growl at Carlisle just then. Couldn't he feel the guilt? Was guilt even an emotion?

"Jasper relax." I heard Alice say in her singy songy voice. Her voice has so many levels to which I couldn't hear before when I was human. It was like being death for years and suddenly being able to hear again. Everything was so new. Like having to come to turns with the world once more.

Jasper stood up and stepped back towards Alice. Holding her hand tightly in a sign of togetherness. How he would stay by her and protect her over me. This was to be expected.

"We have been discussing your circumstances. You know have Starker, human and vampire cells inside you. The average vampire just has human and vampire cells but we don't know how things will span out in comparison with you being so unique.

"It is written in ancient legends that the Starkers can never interfere with Vampires and werewolves." Carlisle continued. "It is bound deep within their DNA to stay away and just watch. Watch over like a shepard does his sheep. Never to interfere under any circumstances. Even when his own daughter is at stake." Carlisle shot Charlie a sympathetic look before continuing.

"It is written that Starkers were created to be watchers. To watch over the world almost for their own entertainment. To be able to see things clearer."

It was then that Charlie butted in.

"But that is all it says in vampire legends. In Starker legends it is told that when you die you must report what you have seen. All you have observed about vampires and werewolves. That is our purpose."

"But this is not guaranteed Charlie. Only hoped."

"What does this have to do about me?" I asked in the hope of stopping a dispute to erupt between two species. That's the last thing I need right now.

"Well you have starker genes and vampire genes inside you now. But that is impossible as far as ancient law goes. Starkers are sworn never to interfere so a living creature with both sets of genes is impossible." Carlisle explained

"We don't know what sort of affects this will have on you. It may not make any difference and all just be legends. But it may however cause fatal consequences."

"No!" I heard Edward shout and immediately rushed to my side. His face look twisted in pain from what he now knows. My new and improved life may soon be sure to end.

"Stay away from her." I heard Jasper warn his brother.

"Shut Up Jasper. Bella is my life. My one and only reason for living. I will not abandon her just because she is a new born. You said it yourself she is confused and now as we know possibly in grave danger. We need to do all we can to help her not stay an iron bars length away from her."

Those words touched me deep down. He was prepared to risk his life to save me when he wasn't sure I still loved him or even liked him. Strong surges of guilt ran through my body making me feel week. I know in years from now if I'm still alive I will still be able to feel that feeling in the same way. The curse of a vampire, never to forget.

"It's our family that takes priority Edward." Jasper insisted staring him in the eyes showing no fear towards his brother.

"Bella is part of the family now." Edward growled and then looked up at me. His eyes full of love. I had to admit Edward just looked even more beautiful now then he did when I was human. My improved vision had given me a better perspective on his beautifully carved cheekbones and perfect features.

"Bella" he said looking up at me. "I still love you no matter what happens I still love you. Whether you hate me or love me back I still love you. Whether my family are with me or against me I still love you. Do you understand?"

I nodded silently and I could feel tears build up in my eyes. Once I thought it through I realised that I was crying through wanting to do it rather than needing to. It felt right to stand there and cry. With people all around me who cared about me (even if not as much as they cared about others) and with the most beautiful man in the world stood in front of me looking down at me. I plucked up the courage and opened my mouth.

"Edward Cullen." I said shakily not sure if I was going to have the guts to get me through the next few words.

I sighed and looked down. "I love you too." I whispered. I didn't need Jasper's emotion sensing to feel the joy coming off Edward at that moment in time.

He lifted me up into his arms and kissed me. It felt wonderful. All the earlier hatred was gone as this dramatic turn made me realise that I did love him. I felt sheer happiness for the first time since my transformation. I knew once a vampire had fallen in love they were almost definitely together forever and I was now sure that was what I wanted.

But all of a sudden the happiness went. Left just as sudden as it has arrived. It was changed into worry and fret as I dropped to the floor screaming in agony. My whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. Like it was trying to kill itself, trying its best to pull itself limb from limb. I tried to fight it but the darkness was coming. The never ending darkness of death was pressing down on me. I tried to resist and clung onto everything I held most dear but I struggled under the weight of death. I could hear Carlisle struggle to help me and Edward and Charlie shouting in panic. As I led there holding onto life with my fingernails but I couldn't hold on much longer. Soon I would be gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Too Early To Change

**Chapter 8**

**A/N- Thank you for all the nice comments on my last chapter :D I was scared no-one would like it because I hadn't updated in ages but really big thanks to everyone who commented :) Much appreciated lol.**

**A/N- I tried to steal some quotes from Twilight for this chapter but I don't think I got it word perfect as I don't have a book with me at the moment lol. And I have stolen them from the film so I'm not sure if it's the word used in the book or not but anyways.**

**A/N- Also I'm really gutted :( Lol don't say I'm just saying my stories are rubbish just so people will tell me there good in the reviews but I am quite disappointed with this chapter. I think my last chapter was better. Just my opinion again lol.**

Bella's POV.

Death was peaceful, easy. I led there and let the darkness close in on me. Cover me from top to toe. It suffocated me so I couldn't overcome it but I just led there and let it. I wasn't strong enough to hold it off any longer. Stronger forces were at work that I couldn't begin to compare myself with. I could hear Edward's family trying to hold it off the darkness. They were trying to push it away and give me back the light but I refused to co-operate. I wanted death now. I greeted it and accepted it. I wanted to stay in the darkness forever. It was calm and I hadn't a care in the world. Like swimming down to the bottom of a pool where it is quiet and then needing to resurface to meet the busy world up top. It was like that but I didn't want to resurface.

But all too soon I was. Out of the endless darkness but I was still led still. I still couldn't see anything but it came to me my eyes were shut. Closed tight in defiance to the living world. I wished I could go back to that peaceful place. My longing to go back was made even stronger by hearing Carlisle's voice. There was silence before and now the sound hurt my ears. Everything was too loud. Even the dull humming of the television on standby hurt.

"She's back with us." Carlisle said but I didn't feel the same. I felt vulnerable again. Vulnerable to everything.

"What do you mean she's back? Her heart is beating but she isn't there. Her eyes are wide open yet she doesn't see." It was a different voice this time. I had to think hard about who it was. It hurt even to think, even my memories hurt. It was Charlie I was sure off it. The low pitched mumble should have been instantly recognised by me. Something had changed.

I thought about what he said about my eyes being wide open. They didn't feel open, I couldn't see. This time yesterday I was updating my memories of the world with new clearer images from vampire eyes. Now my eyes were worth nothing, useless.

"She's in a coma." Carlisle said.

"But how, vampires don't go into comas. It's impossible." It was a new voice again yet I instantly recognised that voice. Edward Cullen, the one I loved.

I wanted to speak up and tell them I was fine but I couldn't. When I tried to open my mouse my lips wouldn't obey. They sat still as stubborn as a mule. Refusing to open.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked. What I wouldn't pay to be able to speak then. To open my mouth and tell him I loved him and I was so sorry about what I said before. I guess I was Too Early To Change and I couldn't cope with the venom.

"How long before she will wake up? And how the hell is she in a coma?" asked Edward shouting now. The loud sound hurt my head even more and I made an involuntary groan.

Carlisle was the one to speak next. "We aren't sure what species she is now Edward."

I was confused at this news. You mean after all that longing to become a vampire and I finally did! , that now I'm not one anymore.

"What? Well what is she?"

"The Starker genes inside her may have caused her to become something else not a vampire. She could have returned to her human form or even be a mixture of several species now. It is also possible that she is still a vampire but this would raise serious concerns. If she is still a vampire then her being in a coma is more than unheard of its physically impossible."

"You mean she's dead?"

"No definitely not. In fact I could have sworn I just heard her growl when you raised your voice then. It appears she is sensitive to loud sounds at the moment."

"But how can we find out what species she is now?" asked Alice this time.

"We will have to take her back to the house."

"No, she isn't going anywhere." Charlie protested. His loyalty to me was impressive even as my father. By the sounds of it Starkers aren't too pleased when it comes to interbreeding species. I was even more of a reject of species now. Possibly a mixture of 3, this had to sound like pure hell to Charlie.

"Mr Swan at my house I have the most modern medical equipment money can buy. You could say I like to take work home with me. Now please would you let us take Bella back? We are her biggest hope of getting her life back to normal right now. If she stays here it is possible that she could easily deteriorate and we wouldn't be able to help her. She could die Mr Swan."

I could sense Charlie's tension even in my comatosed state.

"Please Charlie." It was Edward practically begging this time. "Please let us help her."

I could hear the tears running down Charlie's cheeks. I must still be a vampire or my hearing wouldn't be that good. But Charlie did mention him having improved senses. Maybe I was a Starker now? The forgotten species.

"Please save her." Charlie sobbed. He must have pointed to the door or something like that to give Carlisle permission to take me. I could feel icy cold hands coming from underneath me and pick me up. I could feel myself being moved along the room and out of the door. I could feel the coldness of the wind in my face as I got outside. I was sure I managed to shiver but it may just have been in my imagination. I wasn't sure I could do anything at the moment. It was tiring holding on to consciousness in my mind. I know my body wasn't awake but my mind was and it was struggling to hold on. I'm just so tired. Before I know it I'm drifting again. Back down into the darkness...

-x-

Next thing I know I can see again but it is hot. So hot I can barely stand it. I blink a few times and look around before suddenly sitting up. Not slowly yet surly but quickly. As if I was petrified and had to look around. Carlisle and Edward were in the room.

"Bella! Thank goodness you're awake." I looked at the person the voice had come from. It was Edward. I looked at him and smiled. Not sure what I could say, I was totally speechless.

"Edward?" I coughed. My voice had taken a beating not being used. I was as croaky as an old toad now

"Hello Bella glad to have you back with us" Carlisle said to me and smiled at me.

I tried to smile back at him but the muscles in my lips wouldn't move properly. I must have been unconscious for a while.

"W-w-what h-h-happened?" I asked trying to get used to talking again. It was difficult but I think I was understandable.

"Don't try to talk Bella. You really worried us before" If I wasn't supposed to speak how could I ask about what happened?

"I don't know how much you remember Bella so it would be difficult to explain what happened right away. Anyway it might come as a shock to you so it would be better if you were a bit better before I tell you." Carlisle said and through Edward an apologetic look.

"Bella love." Edward said to me stroking my hair on my head. His hand felt cold, cold as ice. I wasn't a vampire then if he felt cold. I felt the disappointment seep through me. I had 24 hours as a vampire and I wasted it telling Edward I hated him.

"Don't jump to conclusions Bella." Edward told me as if he could hear my thoughts. That was impossible though. Surely it was just a co-incidence. The one thing ever unique about me was gone? I looked up confused and surprised.

"Bella all will be explained tomorrow. You need to rest." Carlisle said and walked away leaving just me and Edward. I looked up at Edward requesting an explanation.

"Tomorrow love." He said and kissed me on my forehead before leaving the room. That was strange; Edward has never left me before. He used to watch me when I was asleep. He said he enjoyed watching me sleep. Maybe I had taken up snoring and it was annoying to him. Unlikely but possible...

**A/N Ok so it was kind of a short chapter but howell. Please review.. Pleaseeee :) Lol Even if you've reviewed every other chapter (Which is really great if you have) please still review this one because I don't think this chapter is good and it would be really nice to know what you think. Please review honestly :)**


	9. Chapter 9 What Am I?

**Chapter 9**

**A/N- Lol wow up to Chapter 9 already :D This chapter was really hard to write because certain people kept giving me loads of suggestions as to what Bella now is. Some of them were really complicated though and I didn't want to start making the story really complicated now but I have decided on what I've written because I have a good idea for what could happen next. Lol all that didn't really make sense I know :S But basically Bella is now what she is because I have good ideas for more things to happen this way :S Lol**

**A/N- Lol thank you Aamina (MINA.X0X) for all the ideas for this chapter even though I'm not using all of them I have a good idea for the story now using them. So thank you :D**

Bella's POV.

When I awoke once more still led on the hospital bed in the Cullen's attic I was alone. This worried me as Edward would never leave me alone. Even before any of this happened he wouldn't leave me alone. Now of all times when I'm on deaths door they leave me alone. It still feels hot. Unbearably hot. I sit up on the bed and take a look around the room. The last time I was awake I was so confused I didn't have a chance to see when I was. The room itself looked like an operating theatre in a hospital. It was all painted a sky blue colour and the floor was tiled. But not ceramic tiles like in a bathroom, they were like the tiles you find in a swimming pool. Except they were white, crystal white. There was a sunlight in the roof. From there sun shone down over me. In the room there was various hospital machinery completing the operating theatre theme. The only thing making the room seem less daunting was the huge window on the wall to the left of me. It covered almost all of the wall, like a wall of glass showing me the outside. Outside it was sunny which was astonishing for Forks. The flowers were in full bloom and the grass was as green as anything. It all looked extremely beautiful, like a drawing out of a children's fairy stories book. I realised that the window was what made the room so hot. Almost like a greenhouse the sun was shining in on me. It reflected off the solid white floor and into my eyes. The outside world looked like summer which was peculiar. I was sure it was autumn when I last checked. Surly I couldn't have been asleep that long?

I heard voices then coming from the downstairs. It was shouting between the family. I suppose that was nothing but normal in a family that Rosalie Hale was in. After a few minutes the shouting had stopped. I didn't manage to pick any of it up. It was too unclear to hear properly. But a few seconds later I heard Alice's voice.

"She's awake!" she said. Almost squeaking in excitement. After that I heard the commotion of seven vampires coming up the stairs towards me. And to be honest it was pretty quiet. Almost as if they were gliding up the stairs. There was a faint knock at the door before it was opened slowly. I led back down in my bed as I was sure that is what Carlisle would want.

"Bella how are you?" asked Edward. He was the first one into the room. Followed by Carlisle with Alice following closely behind. Alice's face was lit up, I was sure I had never seen anyone happier before in my life. The others slouched in behind them and made a cluster at the door. I tried to smile up at them. This time I succeeded.

"Never been better" I joked in a reply to Edward's question. He walked over to me and sat on the chair next to me and stared up at me. His face was full of remorse. Carlisle also approached me but headed to the screen to my left. It was one of those heart beat monitors. There were lots of numbers and wavy lines on it. Although I didn't know exactly what they meant I was pretty sure they meant I was alive.

"How is she?" Edward asked directing his question at Carlisle this time. Carlisle stared down at me and then looked back at the monitor.

"She's doing better." He smiled. He looked at me once more and then rejoined his family at the door.

"Bella thank goodness you're ok." Edward said calmly. I looked up at him. His eyes were black, he obviously hadn't left the house to hunt much recently.

"You're thirsty?" I asked him. I didn't want him suffering for me. After all I had said to him I didn't deserve his suffering.

"A little" Edward admitted. "But you're more important than my thirst." He gazed at me once more but this time in awe. He looked like he was amazed at me. He looked the way I imagined myself looking the first time I set eyes upon him in the dinner hall all that time ago.

"Go." I said to him. He knew instantly what I meant and smiled at me. He really must of been thirsty as he didn't put up a fight. He obeyed what I said and left the room.

"Love you." He smiled on the way out. A few seconds later I could see him out of the huge window. Running off into the woods.

It was Alice who was next to stand forward.

"Bella hi." She said at me. "You like your dress?" Typical Alice that was. I looked down and realised I was in a beautiful dress. It was the standard of dress you expected from a bride at a posh fancy wedding. Not what you would expect someone who had a close experience with death would be wearing.

"Yeah it's great." I muttered not really sure what to say. I wasn't into fancy dresses at the best of times. Right now I wanted answers.

"What happened?" I asked. I needed an answer this time and I wouldn't settle for anything less.

"Bella please. Wait for Edward to return. He didn't want to leave to hunt before you woke up because he wanted to be there when we told you about what you are. He was so thirsty he couldn't resist going then when you told him to go but I don't think he'll ever forgive me if I tell you before he gets back."

I sighed. I suppose it was only fair but I was desperate to know. Lots of possibilities flung around and around in my head. What was I? Human again? Starker? Vampire? A mix of all? Or maybe something completely different. I suppose I would have to wait for Edward return.

-x-

It was a few hours later before he returned. When I saw him his eyes had returned to the golden amber colour I knew and loved. He rushed straight up into the attic as soon as he arrived to see me.

"You haven't said anything yet have you Carlisle?" Edward asked anxiously the moment he walked in the door.

"I told you I wouldn't so I didn't Edward." Carlisle replied calmly. I was glad Edward was back for two reasons. First I loved him more than life itself and I couldn't stand being away from him. Second and more importantly at the moment though is now I can find out what I am. I braced myself and asked the question.

"What am I?" I said loudly trying to sound confident. But I was sure that my voice sounded weak, frail and anxious. All the things I didn't want to sound. Carlisle looked at Edward but Edward shook his head.

"You tell her." Edward said to him. "You can explain better." At that moment a few more of Edward's family popped their heads around the door. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward were all in the room with me.

"Bella whilst you were unconscious I took a blood test from you. Just to check it through and see how you were. Everything seemed normal at first but as I continued to study it through a microscope I could tell something strange was going on. So I continued watching it. I would sit there and just study your blood for days on end." Carlisle said.

"Days?" I coughed in surprise.

"Yes Bella. You were unconscious for a few months. It was extremely worrying. We didn't know if you would ever regain consciousness but Alice had a vision. And she saw you waking up in the summer. So all we had to do then was wait."

"But what about my blood test? What was so interesting you spent days looking at it?"

"Bella I don't suppose there is any easy way off telling you this. The cells in your blood were mutating. It looked like all the different cells from all the different species you had inside you were somehow mixing together and forming something else. Something I had never seen before. I kept taking new samples of your blood and they were all the same. Each time I took a new one the process was further on than the last one."

"Process? What process?" I asked frantically trying to work out what he was trying to say but I just couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Like a vampire goes through a process to change from human to vampire you were also going through a process. But you were changing into something unknown. Something we have never seen before. There has never been a case where three different species are in one living being at one time before. All we could do was brace ourselves for the worst to come to the worst. But after almost four months the mutating cells seemed to slow down. They weren't changing as rapidly. We figured you must be near the end of the change."

"Is it still going on?" I asked shakily. I was almost petrified of myself now. The thought of me being led there asleep for months and then waking up and discovering I'm something new was horrific. I desperately wanted to know what I am now.

"No the transformation is complete now. You haven't changed at all in the last three weeks." Carlisle said.

"And what am I?" I asked. I could feel tears build up in the side of my eyes. I tried to blink them away but I couldn't. And before I knew it the tears were streaming down my face.

"We don't know Bella. I have taken a DNA test of Edward to see more closely the Vampire genes and they don't match. I took a DNA test of a patient at the hospital to compare you with and still no match. I even managed to persuade your father for a DNA sample of him. You didn't match either. Whatever you have changed to is a mix between the three. We have tried more scientific tests on your brain and there is something abnormal going on in there."

I saw Rosalie smile at the way Carlisle worded his last sentence but I didn't care I just wanted to know what I was.

"We were hoping you could help us identify what you are for us. Do you feel different in any way?" asked Carlisle.

"No, I mean I don't know. I, I..." I tried to speak but I just panicked. The fear of what I was too strong.

"Breathe Bella." I heard Carlisle telling me so I took deep breathes in, trying to calm myself down. I stopped hyperventilating and started crying. I sat there for hours crying and crying. I knew now I was something different but what? Edward sat by me all the time. Holding my hand and trying to calm me down.

"You're going to be fine." He would tell me in his soothing voice and I wanted to believe him but I know it was all lies. Carlisle had left with Esme and Alice to go hunt. They also hadn't been hunting for quite a while as they had been looking after me. I felt so guilty for them not going hunting but the guilt couldn't last long as the sadness just took over. The never ending disappointment of being an unknown species. God knows what I am. I could be a danger to the world, I could suddenly have the urge to kill everyone. I was a liability.

**A/N- That is kind of the end of the chapter but I'm going to add a bit more to help explain what is going on. First encase I lost anyone when writing that this is basically what has just happened. Bella woke up once again after just sleeping normally this time. She wasn't in a coma between the last two chapters. And she wants to know what she is because on the last chapter she was told that she was something new and they would tell her the next day. So she wakes up but Edward is really thirsty because he's been waiting for Bella and so he goes hunting and Bella has to wait before she can know what she is. When Edward comes back Carlisle explains that he has been studying her blood and she had been mutating into something new. A whole new species whilst she was in her coma. Carlisle doesn't know what she is yet but her brain is working differently and her DNA is neither vampire, human or starker. **

**A/N- In the next chapter I'm going to say exactly what Bella is but I thought I would like drag it out a bit so hopefully it was easier to understand. Next chapter find out what she is. By the way I already know what she is going to be so you don't need to suggest things :) Thank you and please could you review and let me know if that was confusing or not**


	10. Chapter 10 The Three Are Coming

**Chapter 10**

**A/N- Finally the explanation lol. I have just finished the last chapter like 10-20 minutes ago and I'm starting the next one already lol :) Yey Ok I'll try and make this simple but there's a lot to explain and its hard.. Lol but ok I'll give it a shot xD**

**A/N- One of the POV. that this chapter is in is a character that you don't know yet. The character will be called Ebony so that's who's POV. it is. Her part is going to be left mysterious until the next chapter but she will play a major part in the story**

Edward's POV.

**Prologue of Chapter. **

Bella has cried a lot the night before. She led against my shoulder and cried and cried. It broke my heart to see her so upset. She kept begging me to tell her what she was but I couldn't say because I didn't know. Last night I would have openly sacrificed myself to give Bella the answer to that question but it wouldn't have helped. If I could I would swap places with Bella and I would be the once confused and upset but I can't. All I can do is try to calm Bella and cheer her up. Hopefully tomorrow we can work out what she us. When we go outside hopefully something will trigger...

Edward's POV.

Bella stirred on my shoulder. She had cried herself to sleep led there. I couldn't leave her not in this way. She woke up and stretched her arms out in front of my face. She blinked a few times her eyes getting used to the light. I loved watching her wake up. It was so refreshing for me to be reminded how life goes on for every human on this planet.

"Bella." I said and smiled. She still looked terribly upset and extremely vulnerable. Vulnerable to start crying again at the slightest thing. I had to keep her moral high.

"Edward, have you worked it out yet?" she asked immediately. Clearly this was all she was going to think about until she had an answer. I sighed and worked out what I was going to say. I had to give her hope at all times. She needed hope but I couldn't lie to her and say yes.

"Bella love we're going to take you outside today." I said to her. "Carlisle is hoping that the fresh air may help us work it out."

"How would that help?" She moaned miserably. She was so distraught. Jasper had told me there is more fear coming off her than there was altogether when he was training the new borns before he met us. And all she was scared about was herself. Either scared of hurting us or scared of dying. If I was her I would just be scared of the unknown. Scared of what I could be and forever making myself paranoid that I would do something terrible. Perhaps that was what she was scared of.

"Carlisle was hoping you may react differently outside than you did as a human. Just like vampire and diamonds in their skin. He was hoping there would be something that he could base his research on."

Bella nodded silently still looking down as Alice walked in.

"Hey Bella!" she said. Alice was trying to pretend nothing had happened for Bella's sake. She was trying to get on with her life just as cheery as she ever is. All in the hope of somehow Bella's abnormity would somehow never be shown. Perhaps that was what we all should be doing. Trying to forget that there's something wrong with Bella and hope nothing would ever show. But the rest of us were all to questioning to do that. Alice and only Alice could pull that one off.

"Alice hey." Murmured Bella. Alice's cheery mood obviously had no impact on Bella. Not even Jasper could cheer Bella up with his emotion controlling powers. Obviously the shield from the Starker element of her was still intact.

"Oh Bella I have the perfect outfit for you to wear today. Your first day out of this house for months! You must be so excited! I'll just get it, be right back." Alice said almost dancing back out of the room. Still smiling away as always.

Then there was silence again in the room. Bella just sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her eyes set firmly down. I sat there staring at Bella and stroking her hair. But all of a sudden I could hear commotion downstairs. I must have been quite loud because even Bella looked up. She stared at me in a questioning way.

"I don't know." I said to her. I presumed she would want to know what the noise was for but she was too emotionally drained to ask.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps rushing upstairs. The door burst open and Carlisle walked in, Alice was closely behind. She looked shaken and Jasper was holding her hand.

"What is it?" I asked. I searched through the contents of their thoughts to find out the answer before they could answer.

_Alice has just had a vision. There are people coming. Three ladies who are neither human nor vampire. They are on their way now. We fear they may be like Bella._

It was Carlisle's mind that gave me my answer. Alice's and Jasper's were to full with fear and making up ideas of who these ladies could be that I couldn't tell apart the truth and the made up.

"When are they coming?" I asked impatient to know the answer.

_Tonight. They will be here when the sun sets and the moon rises into the sky. They will come from far away but can travel at incredible speeds. Faster than us by far, their feet never touch the ground._

Again it was Carlisle's thoughts. I had given up checking the Alice's and Jasper's thoughts now.

"Who are they?" I hissed through my teeth. The idea of people coming who were like Bella (with the fact we didn't know what species they were) was terrifying even to me.

"Who's who?" yelled Bella. She had been impatient for answers since the minute she was told that she was different. Now with the hope of answers she could barely control her longing for answers. Pure annoyance was in her voice. She needed answers.

"Bella love," I said. "There are three people coming, all female. They are like you in the way we don't know what species they are. They'll be here by tonight and there course is set firmly on this house." I tried to give her all the information I knew. It would be so unfair to keep anything from her. I wouldn't be able to live with the truth if I didn't tell her everything.

Alice's eyes widened again. She was having another vision. Her face was blank staring endlessly into space. A few seconds later Alice's eyes fluttered back to life.

"What was is Lis?" asked Jasper still holding his wife's hand just as firmly. "What did you see?"

"There not coming directly here." She stuttered. "They have found out something new and are anxious. They will hide in the woods around us and spy on us first. They want to see Bella in clear view before they enter. They do not want harm, they come in peace but I can't see the reason for their coming." Her usually cheery face had been replaced by a serious one.

"Bella isn't going outside then. I don't care what your visions say about them not coming to harm her. I don't want them anywhere near Bella." I said straight away before anyone had a chance to make plans in their head of the 3 strangers meeting Bella.

"Edward no" Bella said. "Alice said they come in peace so I trust that. I want them to see me. Maybe we are the same. Maybe they can help identify what I am. Please Edward I need to be in plain view for them when they come." I was horrified by Bella's words. My inner fears of anything happening to Bella was only being made worse by Bella's wish to put herself in danger. I was split in two; half of me wanted Bella to stay here safe but the other half made me want to obey Bella's every command.

"Carlisle? What should we do?" I asked. Carlisle always had the answer when I need it. He was always wise enough to help me through when I needed it. He couldn't let me down now.

"We must obey their wishes." Carlisle sighed. "For whatever reason they are coming so far it is in peace. If for any reason later on we realise they want to harm Bella then we must fight them to the death. But for now they are our only hope of finding out what Bella is." Bella smiled up at me. For the first time since this all started she looked happy. Full of hope of an answer. I knew then that I had to let Bella meet these people.

-x-

We had arranged to take Bella outside in a wheelchair in the afternoon. As we knew the strangers would be here by dusk and we wanted sometime alone outside with Bella encase our original hope of her reacting to the outside world came true.

So it was just after two o'clock in the afternoon when Carlisle returned from the hospital with a wheelchair. He said he told the doctors there that he needed it for Emmett as he had stained his ankle. Really we just weren't sure if Bella would be able to walk after her months of led down. It was highly unlikely Carlisle had told us and that it was probable that Bella would have to learn to walk again.

I lifted Bella up out of her bed and placed her gently into the wheelchair in front of the bed. She groaned a bit whilst she was in the wheelchair so I immediately lifted her back up and into the bed again.

"Edward" Bella said sounding slightly annoyed. "I can do this."

"Sorry Bella. It's just I don't want to see you in pain."

"I know but I wasn't." Bella said. I didn't believe that at all. "Well not really. Just ached a bit but what can you expect. Please can you put me back in the chair?"

I sighed and lifter her up once more. I placed her even more gently into the wheelchair. She groaned once more but I resisted the urge to take her back out of it.

"Are you ok?" I asked frantically. I was desperate for her to be as comfortable as possible.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Just a little sore that's all."

"Are you ready Bella?" asked Carlisle. He was just as concerned as I was.

"Yeah, take me out." She smiled and looked really excited about it. I just held her hand and walked along with her as Jasper pushed the wheelchair.

Jasper took her outside and stopped her wheelchair just next to a bench in the garden. Bella looked around at the garden. You could tell by her expression that she thought it was beautiful. I followed her eyes around the garden. The grass was perfect green and ran up the length of the garden. There was a border of beautiful flowers around the grass that Esme had planted up. At the very top of the garden there was a stream tricking beautifully clear water down the many polished rocks and stones. The stream carried on into the woods. There was a small entrance into the woods from the bottom of the garden. Also in the middle of a grass a huge weeping willow tree stood tall. Its leaves and branches floating down to the floor. The garden was all Esme's and Alice's creation and I had to admit it was stunning.

Bella looked around for a while taking her time to take everything in. She gasped in the fresh air which must have been so refreshing after breathing in stale air from the attic for months.

She smiled up at me. "It's so beautiful." She said.

"Yes it is." I said and sat down on the bench next to her.

"It's the sort of place you dream of when you're a child." She continued. "Somewhere magical enough for unicorns and fairies to exist." She smiled once more. Maybe the beauty of this garden could ease the depression of not knowing what she is for a bit.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme left us alone for an hour. We sat and talked and laughed about silly things. Just like the average human couple would do. Special times...

Ebony's POV.

The wind in my hair felt great. Flying through the skies like there was no tomorrow. Brooklyn and Arianna were by my side as they always were. Inseparable for centuries and not to change for centuries to come. The new one was close now. I could sense it, we were near. I began to lower myself towards the ground and my sisters followed. Into a woods we went. Dense trees around us, the perfect place to hide out until we could find out what was truly here.

"Do you have the things?" I asked my sisters.

"I do." Said Arianna grinning and Brooklyn.

"Good, then we shall seek out the new one now and then hide. We shall stay hidden until morn. That way no lies can be told against us." I smiled at my sisters.

"Let us go find her then" Brooklyn said leading the way through the woods.

**A/N – As I said at the part the end bit with Ebony's POV was meant to mysterious so you don't really know what's happening. All will be explained in the next chapter so stay reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Clash

**Chapter 11**

**A/N- Over 10 chapters wow. Howell quality not quantity. Lmao xD **

**A/N- Thank you for all your reviews :D And all the people that have added this story to favourite stories. There is 21 people who have added this to favourites which is brilliant. Thank you so much if you are one of them. I love you lol.**

**A/N- Sorry this chapter changes POV really often. Every little section always seemed better from someone else's POV so I had to keep changing it.**

**A/N- In this chapter Ebony, Brooklyn and Arianna are going to meet with Bella and the Cullens.**

Jasper's POV. 

I went back outside when it was getting dark. Alice had just had another vision showing that the strangers have seen all they needed to. They would show themselves at first light tomorrow and their intentions were still peaceful. When I got out Edward and Bella were still sat outside in the same positions as when I left them. Bella looked to be asleep and I was surprised Edward hadn't already taken her inside. As I approached them Edward read my thoughts and told me why she isn't inside.

"She loves this garden. She says it's like a dream for her being here. She fell asleep here just now." He said. I nodded and thought about Alice's vision to give him the necessary information about that.

"Thank you Jasper." Edward said as I stood up and got the wheelchair by the handles and pushed it up the garden path towards the door into the house.

"So what have you been doing this afternoon?" Edward asked me trying to make conversation. He didn't like basing conversation around reading the other person's thoughts.

"Carlisle has been researching again. Still he found nothing. We are all just planning our hopes on tomorrow giving us the answer."

"Me too" Smiled Edward, nodding in agreement. "For Bella's sake we need to know what she is."

We walked slowly towards the house for vampires. We stayed at human pace so that the wheelchair didn't break or anything stupid like that. Edward would never forgive himself if he made that mistake.

Once we were into the house I left Edward taking Bella upstairs. He didn't want her to go back into the hospital room (the attic) he wanted her to be somewhere familiar so he took her into his room. Although he didn't have a bed in that room he did have a large sofa that Bella could sleep on.

Downstairs I met with Alice and the others around the kitchen table.

"He's taken Bella up to his room. He doesn't want her in the attic." I said to Carlisle as I sat down.

"He must feel so guilty." Alice sighed. "Knowing Edward he will be blaming himself for it all."

"He does feel guilty." I said remembering the strong emotions being given off Edward.

"And Bella?" Asked Esme.

"She's happier now. She was scared before, terrified of what she was. In the garden before with Edward though she was happy enough." I said.

I didn't mind my family relying on me to tell them how various family members were feeling. When someone was upset about something yet denied it I could tell exactly how they were feeling and things would get better. I only hoped that Bella's situation would get better in the morning.

Edward's POV.

I sat next to Bella all night. I jumped every time she tossed or turned worrying if she was having a nightmare. I didn't want to wake her but I didn't want her suffering. Eventually the sun came up and it was light again. I knew in Alice's vision they came in the early hours of light. This meant they would be here any time soon. Bella showed no sign of waking up when Alice came into the room.

"Edward, you'll have to wake her up." She said. "They'll be here soon."

I sighed. I loved to watch her sleep and waking her up went against my instinct. But I know she had to be awake for when they arrived so I gently nudged her.

"Bella love." I whispering into her ears and her eyes flickered open.

"Edward." She said instantly wide awake when she heard my voice. "There here?" she asked still dazed.

"No love but they will be soon. Alice says they will be here in an hour at the most." I looked over at Alice.

"Oh right." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to make herself a little more presentable.

"Bella come on. Didn't you hear him? We have less than an hour to get ready! Oh my gosh, I have the perfect outfit!" Alice squeaked in her usual excited voice. She skipped over to Bella and tried to drag her out of bed. I pulled Alice away from her.

"Leave her Alice." I said sternly. I didn't want anyone upsetting Bella now.

"It's fine." Mumbled Bella as she sat up a little.

"Do you think you could stand?" I asked her. I didn't really need to ask. Of course she couldn't.

"Erm Edward, Carlisle said not to try. It could do more damage than good." I nodded. He was probably correct. I pulled over the wheel chair and sat her in it.

"I'll take it from here." Smiled Alice as she pushed the chair out of the room. I felt sorry for Bella even more then. Having to deal with not knowing what species you are yet and having Alice dress you up in some weird and wonderful outfit.

I headed downstairs to meet up with Carlisle. He would probably brief me on what we are planning to do for every possibility to happen today. But on my way I heard a loud knocking on the door. They were here.

-x-

Bella's POV.

Alice had just finished dressing me up in some white dress with a lace frilling and had moved onto shoes when she suddenly looked up. Clearly distracted from what she was doing.

"What is it?" I asked her. It worried me when people knew things that I didn't.

"They're here" squealed Alice. She could barely hold back her excitement.

"You're excited?" I asked her. I knew the answer was clearly yes but I wanted to know why. I was scared stiff yet here was Alice practically buzzing of it.

"Oh sorry yeah." Alice said.

"No don't be sorry." I said feeling instantly guilty for ruining her bright and cheerful mood.

"No, I shouldn't be so excited about this. I know you're probably really nervous about this it's just that I have a really good feeling about this. Like we're going to find out the answer to what you are. I just find it so exciting." She said. Her serious face of a few seconds ago was clearly a thing of the past. I only wished I could be so enthusiastic about the whole thing.

I sighed. "What if they aren't good news? What if they've come to destroy me?" I said. Although I had never told anyone before this possibility was always at the forefront of my mind.

"No Bella I've told you. They want peace, I haven't told the others because I'm not certain but I think they have something for you." She smiled at me showing off her perfect teeth.

"Yes but your visions are subjective. They can change, what if..." but Alice interrupted me there.

"Yes what if, what if, what if." She sighed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just so scared." Alice glanced down at me.

"Come on." She said still smiling as she pushed my wheelchair out of her room and into the hallway.

"Wait here." She whispered to me as she skipped downstairs. Like I had much choice, I doubt my arms were strong enough to rotate the wheels and with no-one to push me I was going nowhere.

A few seconds passed and all I could hear from downstairs was general chit chat. The sort of conversation you would expect from two old ladies who hadn't met up in ages. Was it really the three strangers at the door or just the postman?

Edward's POV

It was Carlisle who opened the door and greeted the three ladies into the living room. I stood waiting in the living room with the rest of my family. Alice and Bella were still upstairs.

"Ah hello there. Come in." I could read Carlisle's thoughts of what to say moments before he opened the door.

"Hello there." Said a voice.

"Why thank you." Replied another.

I could hear footsteps approaching the living room and sure enough moments later in came three ladies.

The first one to enter had long straight black hair that ran the length of her back. She wasn't skinny but certainly wasn't fat. She was wearing casual clothes; jeans, trainers and a slick jacket. She looked like any other human you would see when walking through the town centre.

"Hello," she said as she saw us. Her voice was warm and she sounded peaceful. "My name's Ebony." It was only when she spoke that I realised the perfectness of her face. It was even more beautiful than the face of her vampire. Her nose looked like it had been sculpted onto her face with the finest details. Her eyes were green but not the dull shade of green you would expect. No her eyes were bright green and as clear as crystals. Her lips were a bright red colour. They were perfectly shaped in every way.

"This is Brooklyn," she said pointing at the lady on her left. "And Arianna." She said looking at the slightly younger women to her right.

"Hello." smiled Brooklyn. Her hair was brown and wavy and her skinned was a perfect tanned colour. Her eyes were also brown but were clear. She was wearing a short white skirt with black leggings and a lacy top. The sort of outfit Alice would have been proud of. Her face was just as perfect. She had a backpack on her shoulder. The sort of bag that would have clashed with anyone else's outfit and made them look terrible. But not Brooklyn, she carried it off perfectly.

The final one was Arianna. Her skin was pale and her hair beach blonde with slight waves. She had a single daisy in her hair that fit in perfectly. She was wearing a long flowing dress and looked like she had come straight from a prom. It amazed me to see that she that her facial features were also perfect.

"We have come to see the new one. We trust you know what we mean." Ebony said. Her friend Brooklyn was staring directly at me with her clear brown eyes. It was then that I saw Alice creep down the stairs. I don't think Ebony, Arianna or Brooklyn saw her.

_Should I bring Bella?_ Alice asked through her thoughts. I nodded silently to her and she sneaked back up the stairs. I think our silent communication went unnoticed.

"Actually," Carlisle said. "We were hoping you could enlighten us on what you mean by new one."

"I told you sister," hissed Arianna staring directly at Ebony. "There is no family history here."

"Be calm sister." Said Ebony and then she stared at Carlisle. "You know nothing of why we are here?"

"I'm afraid not. We were hoping that you could help us out."

"But the new one," hissed Brooklyn. "Where is the new one?"

"You will stay away from Bella." I said back. Almost growling through my teeth at them.

"Edward," Carlisle said to me. "You must stay calm and greet our guests. They are after all our only hope of identifying what Bella is."

"You mean you don't know what she is!" said Ebony shocked by the news. She stood up straight and stared directly at us.

"Sister like I said," began Arianna. "She was born under a curse. She had to have been." At that I could no longer control my temper. I growled and lunged forward through the air trying to make a direct hit of them. How dare they say my Bella was born under a curse. It was Jasper who got to me before I hit them and pulled me back.

"I am most sorry," Carlisle said to the three staring at me. "Edward is very sensitive to the matter. Bella is his life and he's desperate to know what's going on."

I continued hissing under the lock of my brother's arms.

"We understand," said Ebony. "But we trust you are not human either?"

"Correct," said Carlisle. "We are vampires but not how the legends say. We abstain ourselves off animal blood and strive ourselves to stay away from humans."

Ebony nodded silently clearly she was aware of different existences besides humans. It was then that I heard a wheelchair being brought down the stairs. Bella, I thought. I released the grip my brother had on my arms and rushed over to Bella. Standing protectively at her side, I didn't trust these three.

"Ah, the new one," smiled Brooklyn staring at Bella. I hissed back but this time Alice had her hand on my shoulder. I knew if I tried to make a move on them Alice would restrain me. She was small but strong enough to hold me off for the few milliseconds it would take Emmett and Jasper to get over to the opposite side of the room.

"Before we let you see her we must ask. What are you three?" Carlisle tried to put his sentence as politely as her could. Arianna and Brooklyn just smiled at him; clearly impressed by his hospitality.

"We're called Strega." said Ebony. Carlisle through her a confused look. Even he hadn't heard of this new creature.

"We're called Strega," she continued. "But in the human legends we are collectively known as witches."

At that my fury got the better of me. I leapt forward; I wanted to rip them from limb to limb. Surly enough Emmett and Jasper held me down. But they also were hissing at the three strangers. I looked up at Bella. Her eyes full with shock and horror.

"Oh we are sorry," Arianna said. "But we're sure you'll agree that human legends aren't exactly flattering."

"Servants of the devil." hissed Jasper through his teeth. He was obviously just as angry about this as I was but had the common sense not to fight them. Not without knowing what their powers and abilities were.

"I think it is best you leave," said Carlisle. Still trying to act polite.

"Wait we come to every new one. We bring them gifts we have them here. Just let us present her with them." Ebony said almost desperate for us to let her give Bella her gifts. This worried me. What could these gifts be?

Bella just sat there shaking in her chair. Her face was horrified. Alice was talking to her; trying to persuade her that everything was alright. I was stood to the side of Bella with Emmett and Jasper restraining me from attacking them. Esme and Rosalie were still stood at the back of the room. They hadn't moved yet looked just as horrified as Bella. Carlisle was stood directly in front of the three showing no fear.

"I'm sorry, you must go now." he said urging them towards the door.

"Fine," Ebony hissed. "Yet mark our words we will stay here for as long as you need. We will be in the woods and when you trust us enough to let us present Bella with our gifts we will be ready."

With that she turned towards the door. Brooklyn and Arianna were still staring at Bella.

"Sisters, we go now. Until they are ready." said Ebony. Slowly the other two turned around and walked out the door.

Once they were outside Carlisle shut the door firmly and Jasper and Emmett dropped their grip on me. I turned to look at Bella. Her eyes full of tears and her lips were shaking. In fact her whole body was shaking. I kissed her on the forehead and she began to cry. Jasper walked out the room and Alice was closely behind him. Obviously the amount of horror and sadness being emitted from Bella was too much for him to cope with. Alice would never leave his side. Amongst the constant failed attempts to calm Bella down I could hear Esme talking to Carlisle.

"They're witches?" she asks.

"I don't know," Carlisle sighed. "Human legends can be very fictional but at the same time they are always based on the truth. I must go research them. They called themselves Strega so at least now I have a base for my research. You must go try and cheer Bella up she must be distraught right now."

Esme nodded and joined Emmett and I trying to make Bella smile but she was too upset. Rosalie was stood at the other side of the room still. Her arms folded staring viciously at Bella. She was obviously just as shocked but didn't care to think of Bella.

-x-

As night drew in we heard a car pull up back in the garage. It was Carlisle. I had hardly noticed that he'd left. He had in his hand a wedge of paper.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Edward, I have found out a lot about them. Some good news but however some bad."

That night after I had sat by Bella till she was sound asleep I made the decision to leave her sleeping for the first time in ages. I went downstairs and sat with my family whilst we looked through the many sheets of paper...

**A/N- These new creatures will be explain more in the next chapter through Carlisle's research.**


	12. Chapter 12 Legends Foretold

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to my big sister (Deborah) because she helped me out with it and gave me the chapter title- Legends Foretold **

**A/N- I haven't updated this in ages I know (if there even is anyone out there that cares) but it's because I've been making youtube videos and I kind of got stuck as to how to word this chapter so yeah... Lol XD. If you want to see the videos I have spent so long making search xRudolph1 on youtube... Hint hint XD**

**A/N- To help you imagine the dagger which is talked about later on in the Chapter here is a link to a picture of it. **

**.com/Pentagon/Barracks/2911/sword/pics/tins_1525_**

**A/N- I'm adding this authors not when I haven't even finished writing the chapter yet but so far it is quite long but it's important so read it all please xox**

Edward's POV.

"You found something?" I asked when I got downstairs.

"Yes, there's quite a lot of information in human legends when it comes to witches. Obviously most of it is fictionalised like it is with vampires but some of its true."

"Come on then what is there?"

"Well according to this," Carlisle said looking down at some official looking documents on the table in front of him. "There have been legends about witches going as far back as Greek mythology."

"There was?" I asked. I wasn't aware of this fact. In fact all the news about witches I wasn't aware off.

"Well they called themselves Strega and not witches so I guess I shouldn't take much notice of this research but listen to this. Hercate was the first witch according to Greek mythology. She was the magic patron of witchcraft. She was the destroyer of life but also could be the restorer. The locals were so scared of her they used to leave chicken hearts and honey cakes out to appease her."

"What does that have to do with Ebony, Arianna and Brooklyn?" asked Alice who was sat at the other end of the table next to Jasper.

"Never mind them three it's Bella we're bothered about." I said angrily. I didn't want them to forget who was stuck at the centre of this.

"Well anyway," Carlisle continued. "That is just the start of the legends about witches. In Folklore they were often beautiful and lure you in using their looks."

I sighed. "But those three were surly beautiful. There features were more perfect than ours."

"But that doesn't mean its true right Carlisle?" asked Alice. I was annoyed that it was almost like Alice was taking their side. She should be against them like me.

"Precisely. None of these legends are certainly true but a lot of them are based on fact. There was one legend where they are called Strix and they are night flyers. They used to steal your cattle and your children."

Alice's mouth dropped open when she heard that.

"What is it?" asked Jasper. He was always the first one to be concerned when something was wrong with Alice.

"In my visions they were flying. Flying through the skies and incredible rates. I had never seen anything before in my life like it."

"Right they aren't coming back now."I said suddenly yet sternly. I wasn't having them anywhere near my Bella now.

"Edward don't be so hasty there's more," Carlisle said. "In some legends they are associated with werewolves."

"Werewolves?" I asked. But they too were our arch enemies.

"Yes it is written that the werewolves that exist only do so because they have been cursed by a witch."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I didn't understand why they were giving me pointless snippets of information.

"Nothing it's just more legends but as you know the legends for vampires are mainly incorrect. It is probably the same for witches, or Strega as they say" He sounded quite confident about letting the three back in again.

"You want to let them back in tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well crucially it is Bella's decision. We will tell her what we know and let her decide."

"I feel so sorry for her," said Alice. "She must be really upset."

"Trust me she is." said Jasper. I sighed and put my head down on the table. This was all my fault if only I was strong enough to stay away from her. Then she would never have been bitten in that ballet studio all those months ago. Then she would still be Bella. The loveable, dopey and clumsy Bella Swan that we all knew and loved. Not the Bella she was now. The distraught, depressed, upset Bella. The new Bella who had three Stregas that claimed her as one of them and wanted to present her with gifts wasn't my Bella. She was far from it. I wondered how much of the legends are true, the flying maybe? Or the magic patron. Maybe she could do magic? How could I know. All of this was just as new to me as it was for poor Bella. The only difference was she was the one living through it. I was just watching. If I could I would swap places with her forever just to save her from the pain.

"She'll be fine." said Alice smiling at me as usual. It was in her nature to look on the bright side of life and not let anything let her down. What I wouldn't pay to see the world like her for a day. Where everything is bright and cheery. Sounded like a million miles from home to me.

-x-

"What?" Bella said. She was still quiet yet you could hear the anger in her voice.

"I told them it was a stupid idea," I mumbled. Carlisle had told Bella all about the legends and had proposed allowing them back in.

"Look Bella I've seen their intentions. They mean you no harm!" Alice protested. She was a clear fan of the three _Strega._ I hated to call them that. I wanted to call them witches just because it made them sound bad. I wanted to try and put Bella off them so she would never want to see them again. I didn't have to of course. Bella was all too happy to stay away from them.

"No they could just be pretending when really they want to rip me limb from limb," Bella said. I was pleased she was against this too.

"Oh come on Bella, I wouldn't want them to come back if I wasn't 100% sure that they were peaceful. " Alice said. She was pulling out all the stops to get them back.

"Edward couldn't you read their minds?" Rosalie asked me. This was the first time she had spoken so I was surprised to hear her voice and annoyed as well. What did she care? She had never liked Bella why was she so bothered now?

"Well I was preoccupied with other things; too busy to go searching around some weird minds." I snapped.

"Oh yeah, doing what?" She said back in a bitchy voice. Of course she wouldn't have let it go her being wrong. Typical Rosalie couldn't see past her own big head.

"I was too busy worrying about Bella, ok?!" I shouted at her. She didn't say a word after that yet sighed and walked off out of the door. Emmett gave me an apologetic look and spoke to me through his thoughts.

_Sorry Edward but I best go after her. You know what she's like._

I nodded at him and he hurried out the door after Rosalie leaving Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella and myself in the room.

"It is up to you Bella," said Carlisle staring directly at Bella. All eyes turned to Bella. She was still in her wheelchair and she still looked frail. Her eyes began to fill up with water and she tried to blink them away but it didn't work. More and more built up until the tears were streaming down her face. I wanted to comfort her but somehow I couldn't. I knew that anything I did wouldn't make the pain go away.

She lifted her head up and stared at me.

"I want to see them," she said. She was still staring at me and I was staring directly back. Although I wished she didn't just make that decision I could see hope in her eyes now. Since the day in the ballet studio when the hope was wiped from her eyes I thought I would never see it again. I thought I would never see her smile and never see the sparkle that made Bella, Bella. But instantly after she spoke you could see it again. Her face; though still clearly upset, started to show hints of recovery. Maybe this was the only way, to get Bella back.

I looked at Alice; she was smiling back at me. Her hand held firmly in Jasper's. I looked up at him; he looked just as pleased as Alice. Of course he did, he would trust Alice with his life so if Alice said it was the best thing he would agree. Carlisle also looked pleased with Bella's choice with Esme stood close by.

"I shall arrange it now," said Carlisle as he walked out the room. I hurried after him shouting his name.

"Carlisle, you mean you knew where they were all the time?" I was quite angry if he was keeping in secret contact. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't

He sighed and said "Edward they want to be found. I am sure it won't be that hard to invite them back in. I am merely planning on standing in the back garden and call their names. I am sure they will be more than pleased that we agreed to see them again." He spoke calmly like he always did. He always had a rational explanation for any questions or doubts I may have.

I nodded slowly. "Thank you," I said to him. This time he nodded back at me and walked out the door. Esme brushed past me on the way outside behind Carlisle. I headed back to the lounge to see Bella feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Bella love, are you sure this is what you want? They could be here in minutes but you still have time to change your mind." I said to her. She looked up at me with her sparkling brown eyes and nodded.

"I have to," she whispered. I nodded back at her and held her hand. Whatever she was going to face we would face together. We stood there for several moments. I breathed in the air steady and listened out for every heartbeat from Bella. I looked up and thanked the Lord for every beat. I didn't know how long they would hold out. Maybe she was immortal like me or maybe her days were numbered, growing shorter and shorter by the second. It pained me to think about it.

Carlisle walked back through the door alone. I sniffed around the air, they were close though. I could smell them.

"They're waiting outside," Carlisle said to us. I looked down at Bella. She shuffled around in her wheelchair and put on her most confident looking face. Through the nerves she was very brave. I idolised her.

"Bring them in," said Bella. I could see straight through her confidence. She was frightened, really frightened. I sighed and nodded as well. They would have to come in sooner or later. I looked around the room at my family. Rosalie and Emmett still weren't back but apart from that everyone was there. They didn't need to be. They could have left me and Bella and got on with their own lives but they stayed to support us. For that I was forever grateful.

Carlisle stepped out of the door again. I could hear them discussing outside.

"Try to keep a low profile," Carlisle said to them. "Bella is _anxious._" I was thankful that Bella couldn't hear them. At least I didn't think she could. Who knew what Bella could do now? I supposed that was Bella's thinking behind seeing them again.

As they walked in again their beauty hit me. I remembered what Carlisle had said about the legends and how they deceived you into trust by using their looks and then struck. I prayed that they weren't like that.

Ebony walked in first as it was yesterday. Perhaps she was the leader of their _trio. _Brooklyn and Arianna followed close behind. Brooklyn still had the bag on her back. I wasn't sure why but that bag unsettled me. I longed to know what was inside.

"Hi," Said Alice walking over to the three holding out her hand as a peace offering. Ebony stared down at Alice's hand and smiled but then sighed.

"We don't mean to disturb you and we certainly didn't mean to upset you," said Ebony staring directly at Bella. I was stood next to her staring into her eyes. They were a truly perfect shade of green.

"Its fine," mumbled Bella looking up at them. She too was taken aback by their beauty.

"Yes, we came to give you your gifts. We had no idea you didn't know anything about yourself. We will happily indulge you now if you wish." Brooklyn said.

Bella nodded silently. I looked around; Alice looked frustrated, probably as they refused to shake her hand. Jasper looked calm, he was probably also working hard to try and keep everyone else calm. Carlisle and Esme both looked interested in what the three had to say.

"We will give you the facts on one condition." said Arianna.

"What's that?" I growled. There was never an easy way to do things with these three. We were always looking at a compromise to get anywhere.

"You hear us out and allow us to give her the gifts we have brought," Ebony said this time. Maybe Ebony wasn't the leader; they all seemed to take it in perfect turns to talk.

Carlisle nodded at her at and I glared at him.

_We must find out Edward. It's the only way, how else do you intend on finding out? Do you want Bella to stay this upset forever? She must know find out!_

Carlisle's thoughts sounded eager the way he always was for information. I wasn't happy but I knew he was right, as usual.

"Well first as we said yesterday we are the Strega. We like to think as ourselves as an updated human if you will," said Ebony.

"Yes, we can do many things that humans can't do yet we can do everything they can do." said Arianna.

"We can sleep but we don't have to, the same with eating; although it does take a while to get used to not actually needing to sleep or eat and only doing so by choice." Brooklyn said.

"Also we can do amazing things. Once taught a Strega can fly and even commit certain magical acts." said Arianna

"But that does take practise, a lot of practise. It took me twenty years to master it. Arianna only took five years but Brooklyn took nearly thirty. I suppose some may have a gift for it but not many." Ebony said. She sounded like she knew her stuff.

"You mentioned magic?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, every Strega has a different strength and weakness. Some Strega are elemental which means they have great skill with the weather and changing it. This is a very rare skill and I have never come across an elemental Strega before." informed Arianna

"But the other three categories are defensive, general and striker." continued Ebony. "Defensive is magic that protects you from other people. Striker is magic that can harm others both physically and emotionally. General as you have probably worked out is a mixture of the three. If you are a General Strega then you are not particularly skilled in any of the three areas but you can commit all types of magic. If you are either elemental, defensive or striker then you can do your type of magic and that's it."

"I see," said Carlisle. "But how do we find out what type Bella is?"

"That is where our gifts come in," said Ebony. "We have brought with us a dagger."

I felt the fury rage out of me. I looked at Jasper he looked livid as well (that would explain my sudden anger). How dare they? What the hell did they plan on doing? Cut open her wrists and test her blood? They said they were in peace, we listen to them and this is how they repay us. I was fuming and it showed. I had instinctively crouched in front of Bella and was hissing at them, using up all my energy retaining myself from leaping and ripping the limb from limb to a much deserved death. Their expressions changed rapidly. They seemed smug when they spoke but it soon turned to confusion as we prepared to fight them. Now they looked calm as they looked down at us.

"No, no, no. We didn't mean it like that we're so sorry. We are not going to harm her with it it's simply a gift to Bella," I wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Listen we'll explain," said Ebony.

"You better had," I growled.

"Ok, well basically this is we have with us," said Brooklyn taking off her backpack and reaching inside it. She pulled out a decorative box; the type you would expect an expensive piece of jewellery to be boxed in. She slowly opened it and held it out in front of us. It was made of silver with a solid gold handle. It looked blank but there was clearly supposed to be inscriptions on it. It looked like something from a museum. I looked over it and even my eyes couldn't detect the slightest fault with it.

"What that?" asked Jasper.

"This is the dagger in question. All we want is for Bella to hold it you will see why," said Arianna sweetly.

I looked at the dagger and back up at Bella. She looked tired but not physically, emotionally. She looked like she had been drained of all her energy and couldn't go on any longer. She just wanted peace. I looked at her.

"Do you want to?" I asked. "Do you want to hold it?"

It was no longer my decision. I should stop trying to take control and let her do what she wished. It was her life after all. Even though she meant the world to me I had to let her decide herself.

She looked at me and gazed into my eyes and then nodded silently. She was desperate for anything and would go along with anything.

Ebony took the dagger out of the box in Brooklyn's hands and slowly walked over to Bella. She placed it in her hands so softly. I looked down at the dagger in her hands and saw something amazing happening. For the first time since my transformation I could honestly not believe my own eyes.

**A/N- The end of another chapter. That was a really long one wasn't it :) I hope you did read it all. Thank you if you did and could you please press the little button just below here and review :D It would mean the world to me :) Lol. So thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon (if anyone even reads this lol ) Bye xox Oh yeah just before I go if you find any typo mistakes please could you let me know in the review :) Ok I'm going now ... Bye xox**


	13. Chapter 13 Transformations

**Chapter 13**

**A/N- Chapter 13 =S Unlucky for some lol... Hopefully not unlucky for me :) I just want to say please can you review because every review that I get I'm like thank you :) So please, please, please review :) Thanks xox**

**A/N-On the last chapter I gave a link to a picture of the dagger and it didn't work so sorry about that :( I'll post the link on my profile instead so if you want to check it out go to my profile. **

**A/N- I will also post a picture of the 'book' mentioned later on in the chapter on my profile as well.**

**A/N- Thanks for every who has added this story to Favourite Stories or Story Alert :) I know I say that every time but I'm still grateful :)**

**A/N- Ok I'll stop with the Author's notes now and get on with the story xox**

Bella's POV.

I looked down at my hands where the dagger had been placed and my jaw dropped open. It was spectacular. The dagger was no longer resting in my hands but was hovering centimetres above them. Beams of light were flashing and sparking around my hands and engraving themselves into the dagger. Tiny, delicate patterns were emerging onto the dagger before my eyes. It was as if an invisible laser beam was scratching into the surface. Sparks flew off it and tiny fragments of silver spun around it after being chipped off. It was purely magical, like something off a Disney movie I would watch as a child. It began to spin slowly around just centimetres still above from my hands. Nothing was holding it up, it was levitating.

Since the first day I met Edward Cullen I believed that anything could happen; that anything in the world was completely possible. Edward was so impossible that he made everything else seem achievable. Anything that is except this. How was it happening? I didn't believe in magic I kept telling myself. But the evidence was impossible to doubt.

I found tears streaming from my eyes but I wasn't upset. I was just so overwhelmed that something like this was happening to me. Looking down at my hands again the dagger had stopped spinning and was lowering itself into my hands once more. I was almost petrified of it touching my hands again now. I was scared of what I didn't understand. I didn't know how it could have done what it just did so I was scared of it. I tensed up as it touched my hands again. It lay there and I daren't move. Maybe any sudden movements would set it off again but that was ridiculous. It wasn't alive; it was a piece of metal. So why was I so scared of it?

I looked around the room to see everyone else's reactions. Everyone looked just a gobsmacked as me. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and had shuffled away from me trying to keep themselves at a safe distance away. Edward had done the opposite and had stood closer to me. He must have used all of his energy then to prevent himself from taking the dagger of me to protect me. Or perhaps he was just as scared of it as me. Esme looked astounded and Carlisle had pushed her slightly behind him. He looked unmoved by it. Almost as if he was expecting the impossible and when it happened he was unsurprised. If nothing had happened maybe then he might have looked shocked.

I looked at the three _visitors _stood in front of me. They all looked pretty smug with themselves but were also stood looking down at the dagger and seemed fascinated with what it was. Why were they so attracted to it? Hadn't they seen this happen before? They seemed to think it was pretty same old, same old when it first started.

I followed everyone's eyes down to my hands and the dagger which lay in my hands still. It was perfectly still and normal now. If some walked through the front door and saw us all there now they wouldn't see anything out of the normal and would probably wonder why we all looked so engrossed in a dagger. It was perfectly in scripted on now. There was so much detail on it.

On the handle there were tiny delicate raindrops that had been in scripted on. Also there were beautifully perfect leaves that looked extremely realistic. There was a semi-circle on the main dagger with beams coming off it; the sun perhaps? Also tiny diamonds engraved all around it, it reminded me of the stars on a clear night. It was so perfect I could sit there and look at it forever and never get bored. There was always something new to look at on it. A shape or a tiny message etched onto it that you didn't see before.

I wanted to stare at it but suddenly my eyes were set on the three again. Ebony was walking towards me hastily her eyes set firmly on the dagger. When she approached me she grabbed it out of my hands and examined it; staring deeply into all the beautiful carvings.

"Impossible," she whispered to herself. Edward's eyes looked at her instantly.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously. All of a sudden I was also worried.

"I have never seen one before in my life," she said staring at me.

"Seen what?" Edward yelled. He seemed frantic now.

"Sister, are you sure?" asked Arianna staring at Ebony her face full of disbelief. They were completely ignoring Edward's questions.

"As sure as the suns sets in the sky each night, this Bella is one." Ebony said. They sounded mysterious, they all understood each other yet none of us understood them.

All of a sudden without warning Edward leapt forward and pounced on Ebony pinning her against the wall. He growled at her and hissed through his teeth. Carlisle rushed over to him and tried to pull him off him but failed. It was Emmett that had to pull his brother of her.

"We're so sorry," said Carlisle offering Ebony his hand to pull her onto her feet.

"Tell me what you're talking about!" shouted Edward trying his best to release the grip his brother had on him but Emmett was too strong. Ebony stumbled to her feet and looked dazed. I really did feel sorry for Edward though. I knew he loved me more than anything and having to see me suffer like this must be his idea of hell. That's why I try to act brave, to try to stop him from suffering.

Arianna and Brooklyn were staring at Edward and then back at Ebony. They were trying to make sure she was ok but at the same time protect themselves from Edward.

"Tell me," he hissed once more.

"It really isn't anything for you to worry about. It's just we have never come across one before. She's just highly rare," said Arianna frantically.

"I won't ask you again before I rip your heads off. Now tell me!" roared Edward.

"She's an Elemental. She can control the weather, the elements. She is very powerful." said Ebony.

"What?" hissed Edward.

"As we told you before we have never come across an Elemental Strega before in all of our lives. It was just a great shock to us. We are sorry if we startled you," Brooklyn said regaining the calm in the room.

"Get of me," instructed Edward to Emmett. Emmett immediately released the grip he had on Edward yet still stayed close to him.

Edward looked over to me. I didn't feel too fazed about being a rare type of _Strega. _It was as if now I had found out I was something so unique that just being a unique version of something unique in itself wasn't such a big thing. I thought through my last thought in my head trying to make some sense of it.

Ebony walked over to me and put the dagger back into my hands and placed the box on my knee. I instinctively put the dagger into the box and closed it.

"We have something else for you," said Brooklyn reaching into her bag once more and pulling out an old book. She pasted it to Arianna who skipped gracefully over to me and place it in my hands.

"This is for you, keep it safe." She said to me and walked back across the room. The book looked ancient but was long and thick. Opening it up it was all hand written and the paper inside was thick and rigid. The front cover was beautifully decorated and had solid silver corner pieces. There was a gold lock on the book which was left open.

"What it is?" I asked confused.

"You will see." said Ebony walking backwards towards the door. Arianna and Brooklyn followed her and they were almost out of the door when Edward shouted out.

"Oi, you can't just leave completely with us as confused as we are now!"

Ebony turned around to face us and smiled.

"Oh, we will be back. You need some time alone we think." she said and walked out of the door. Arianna and Brooklyn followed her. Soon they were gone.

Edward looked down at me.

"It'll be fine love," he said to me and hugged me tight.

"I love you," I whispered to him and looked down at the book. So much I have to live up to now. I needed to see Charlie again though. I needed to talk to him; I needed my family with me now. I never thought I would say this but Edward wasn't enough. I needed Charlie as well.

**A/N- Ahh another chapter gone :) So next chapter Charlie will be reintroduced and more about the 'book' will be revealed. So you're going to have to keep reading.**

**A/N- And please, please, please review. I **_**don't**_** want to write at the bottom like 5 reviews I update in one week, 10 reviews I update in a day etc. I think that's just a crap way to get reviews to be honest (no offence if you do write that) but I do honestly write more when people review because you know people want to read it so it eggs you on to write more and quicker :) So please press that little button :)**


End file.
